


Dark Reflections

by Sadaralo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning for non consensual sex.  Newly assigned to the ISS Enterprise, Sadara Lochlan struggles to play her captain's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Reflections

“Captain,” Lieutenant Sadara Lochlan said plainly. She almost sounded annoyed as she set her datapadd down on the small table beside her.  Her last client of the morning had left a short while ago giving the young Vulcan/Human hybrid some time before lunch and her afternoon appointments to catch up on an article from the last psychology journal that she’d chomping at the bit to get a look at.

 

 _The best laid plans…,_ she thought with irritation. 

 

Captain Christopher Pike of the ISS Enterprise was here for an entirely different type of session with the ship’s counselor, just as he had practically everyday since she’d come on board a few weeks prior.

 

For women in this dark, parallel universe, women were hardly treated as equals. Sure, they were allowed to advance in the ranks in Starfleet, but sexual harassment still ran rampant through those same ranks as well.  For a woman in the Empire, especially aboard a starship on a long voyage, attaching oneself to one of the senior officers was the best protection.  And while Sadara found it slightly repulsive to have a man as a shield, she knew that things were simply that way and the key to survival was to play the game.  So when Captain Pike singled her out when she came on board, she went with it.  Sadara was physically attracted to him, but it rubbed her the wrong way how men were so arrogant in their pursuit of women; that they could just show up in your life or office or whatever and behave as if they were owed sex.

 

His sexual moods were unpredictable. One day he’d pop in for a quickie during her lunch break or in between appointments; and the next he’d take his time and even bother to consider her pleasure in the process.  She was hoping for a quickie today so she could get back to her journal.

 

His deep voice ordered the computer to seal the door to her office, hands already at his fly.

 

Sadara’s left eyebrow lifted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Surely as captain of this vessel, you can find another woman to have lunch with occasionally?”

 

“You’re the only one with a couch, counselor,” the slightly graying Captain smirked. “I suggest you get on it.” 

 

His grayish blue eyes held a dangerous look though. He wasn’t used to being questioned or denied.  And she’d been continuously obstinate in her remarks the last week or so.  He had no doubt of her physical desire for him, though she denied it.  It was plain enough when her sapphire eyes clouded with lust at the sight of him.  She was a curious creature.  He could tell she wanted him, even ached for him, though she pretended, however feebly, that she didn’t.  Perhaps it was the treatment of women that chafed her so, compelling her to act unaffected by him out of principle or rebellion.  Pike hadn’t dug that far into her personally yet so he was simply hazarding a guess.

 

After catching her in a one piece bunny suit her second day aboard, Pike had ordered her to switch to skirts or dresses. Sadara had argued that attire too revealing could be distracting during sessions, but her arguments had fallen on deaf ears.  He wanted easy access and he wanted her to be able to look presentable quick, fast, and in a hurry if necessary.

 

“My couch, my rules,” she grinned smugly, not troubling herself to rise from her chair even though Pike might construe that as disrespectful, if not downright, disobedient. She rather enjoyed being obstinate with him.  It gave her a sense of control over the situation that other aspects of it didn’t grant her.  She knew she was playing with fire though.  While her obstinacy stoked his fires and challenged him to subdue her, it could just as easily push him to the point where she required too much effort and he’d find a way to get rid of her.  Permanently.  It was a dangerous game in a dangerous universe.

 

She didn’t look him in the eye as he made his way around her desk and came to stand to her left. He was so close she could feel his body heat and she stiffened as his hand grabbed her long ponytail.  Her eyebrow lifted in defiance of what she knew was coming.

 

He pulled down until she had no choice but to look up at him, her sapphire eyes glaring daggers at her captain who smirked down at her, no doubt amused by her stubbornness and also by her powerlessness. The index and middle fingers of his left hand softly traced the outline of her full, delicately painted red lips and she shuddered violently.

 

Pike chuckled deeply, ominously as he towered over her. “Oh no, my dear.  My *ship*, my rules.”

 

He moved his hands to the armrests, pinning her to the chair and rolled it back, turning it so that she faced him. He noted with some satisfaction that she had altered her choice of attire to suit his earlier demands, but she had taken some liberty with it in a way that once again thwarted his plans.  He growled angrily when she smirked victoriously.

 

“You never said I couldn’t wear tights.”

 

“You knew exactly what I meant,” Pike glowered darkly. He leaned down, whispering into her delicately pointed ear.  “And if you wear them again or anything approximating them, I will cut them off with a laser scalpel in a shuttlecraft during an ion storm.  Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?”

 

“Crystal,” Sadara replied, though it was clear that she fully intended on finding another way to thwart him.  It was a challenge to her at this point.  One Pike fully intended to meet.  No mere female lieutenant was going to best him at any game of domination.

 

“Good girl.” Reaching for his knife, he gestured with it for Sadara to get out of her chair and lay on her back across her desk.  Swallowing hard, she reluctantly obeyed, realizing that he was likely reaching the end of his patience with her antics.  Pinning her arms above her head, Pike reached down with the other hand to wrench her legs apart so he could stand between them.  He pushed her skirt up around her full hips.  She wanted to fight him, but doing so now when he was so angry with her could result in him injuring, even killing her.  Sadara’s eyes squeezed shut as she heard the fabric of her tights rip as he cut through them with the knife.  His ragged breathing was not quite drowned out by the rustling sound of his pants being undone and Sadara bit her lip to keep from crying out as he swiftly penetrated her.  His thrusts were slow, deliberate, and forceful.  Each one powerful and intended to drive home the point that he was in complete control of her, her office furniture, the ship, and the whole damned situation she was in.

 

With a deep grunt, he finally collapsed over her, his panting heavy in her ear as he poured himself into her. Sadara wanted to throw him off of her and castrate him with that accursed knife he’d threatened her with, but she’d have to bide her time because now wasn’t it.

 

Suddenly, he chuckled darkly into Sadara’s chocolate brown hair, interrupting her plots for revenge.

 

“You know,” he thought aloud. “I think I’d like to keep you all to myself and where I can keep an eye on you.  Pack your shit and get it moved into my quarters.  I’ll expect you there unpacking when I get off duty.”

 

Sadara wasn’t certain if this was “out of the frying pan and into the fire” or if her plots for revenge were just made easier. Either way, the complexion of this particular game had changed considerably.

 

But then Sadara had never been one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
